Gundam Scouts
by AnthyRose
Summary: In the middle of a mission, a wounded Heero is transported to a strange place, where he meets an even stranger girl. Prologue-Chapter 3. ..And the puzzle continues to unwind....
1. Prologue

Gundam Scouts  
PROLOGUE  
BY: ANTHYROSE  
  
  
  
HI!!! I was listening to one of Duo's entrance themes on Napster, 'Wild Wing' It was so GOOD! And as soon as I heard it, I just HAD to write a Gundam W. fic...I guess it inspired me...Please R&R!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
He set the bomb to self destruct. Not that it would really make a difference. Oz had hundreds of bases set up around the world, and one eliminated one wasn't going to hurt them. He clutched the disk in his hand and ran.  
  
'Damn,' he thought. One bullet left. He'd have to load up on ammunition, or steal something from one of those worthless soldiers. He headed for the exit.  
  
"HALT!" An oz soldier. He continued running. Three shots rang out from behind, and a split second later he felt a burning pain in his right calve.   
  
He ignored it.   
  
A bullet wound couldn't stop him. He was Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, and this whole base was going to blow in less than five minutes.  
  
"INTRUDER!! He stole the MR5 plans!! Don't let him get out alive!!!!"  
  
Fools.   
  
More soldiers picked up the chase, and a multitude of gun shots rang out. He was hit again, this time in his left arm.  
  
He didn't feel the pain. Turned the corner and kicked the top of a low-riding air vent down. He shimmied through. He could hear the soldier's footsteps behind him on the floor below.  
  
Suddenly the building began to shake, and then collapse.   
  
"IT'S A GUNDAM!!!," one of the hysteric soldiers screamed.  
  
'Duo, you baka.' Heero thought. He hadn't told anyone about his secret mission. Duo must have guessed what had been going on in this place. He tried moving faster through the narrow ventage, but with his wounded arm and leg, couldn't maneuver correctly.   
  
The building continued to fall.   
  
Then came the explosion.  
  
Heero's last thoughts were, "Duo....I'll kill you..."  
  
  
********  
  
  
He woke up a while later, lying in the grass. How long had it been? The last thing he remembered was being trapped in that air vent...how did he get out here? He would have been crushed by the building, and then the fire would have finished him off... He looked down. His arm and leg were still bleeding. Bleeding badly. That meant he HADN'T been dreaming. Had Duo saved him after all? The disk was still clutched in his hand. He'd have to decode it later on. Where was he?   
  
He was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind, by his neck. He couldn't breath. What was this? No matter. His life was worthless anyway. But wait. The disk. He couldn't end it yet, not until his mission was complete.   
  
'NINMU RYOUKOU'   
  
He reached for his gun. He couldn't afford to waste the bullet; he'd make this shot good.  
  
He aimed the gun behind him, at whatever was holding him. Felt himself grow weak. Those bullet wounds weren't THAT servere...something was sapping his strength.  
  
He grew weaker still and the gun fell from his grasp. He heard raspy laughter in his ear. "This one is unusually strong," the voice murmured. His vision began to fade.  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
Heero concentrated on staying conscious. A new voice had appeared.  
  
"Sorry, but there won't be any energy snatching today! Not while I'm around!" The voice sounded young. Did she have a gun?   
  
The thing tightened it's grip on his neck and everything went black.   
  
He regained consciousness a short time later to find a girl staring down at him. She had bright blond hair done up in a strange style. It reminded him of sunshine. He sat up.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy!! You just had a lot of energy taken away from you...you shouldn't even be awake right now!" He ignored her, surveying his surroundings. He appeared to be in a park of some kind. She gasped. "Are you alright?! What happened to your arm and leg?? We have to get you to a doctor!"  
  
He stood slowly, picking up his gun. The cool metal against his warm skin calmed him.  
  
"And what are you doing with a gun?!"  
  
The disk. He'd had it in his hand...had it dropped? He looked around. That girl. Before she could blink, he had the gun to her forehead. "WHA...??"  
  
"Where is it." It wasn't a question.  
  
"WHA...?"  
  
"The disk...did you see..?"  
  
"WHA...?"  
  
He began to grow angry. Was she a spy? She didn't look too bright, but that could just be an act to throw him off. He released the lock on his gun. She opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly grabbed her to him, covering her mouth.  
  
"I'll kill you," he stated concludedly in his emotionless way.   
  
Her eyes widened. "NO!! Wait!!! .....disk...disk...um...you mean this CD thingy?" She held up the shining silver disk. It reflected in the sunlight. He took it, glaring.  
  
The girl laughed nervously. "Um...so now that you have your CD, I'll just be going, k?" She started to wriggle out of his grasp, but his grip tightened. "DON'T KILL ME!!!!" She begged. She began to cry. "I just saved your life and this is how you repay me??!!"  
  
He let her go and stood up. "Where am I?"   
  
The girl, seeing that she was in no immediate danger, abruptly stopped crying.  
  
"Tokyo...the Juuban district..." She looked at him strangely.  
  
"......Juuban....." He'd never heard of THAT place...he needed his laptop.  
  
'What happened?,' he wondered. He didn't remember anything after he'd blacked out. The girl was casually trying to sneak away. He raised his gun. "Where do you live?"   
  
She gazed at him in shock. "WHAT?! Like I'd ever tell YOU Mr. Psychopathic Maniac!" She stuck out her tongue.  
  
'CLICK' He prepared to pull the trigger. The girl panicked and screamed before he could react.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Heero turned. A man was standing about twelve feet away. "What are you doing to that girl?! POLICE!!!"  
  
He cursed. Turning, he grabbed the girl's arm and ran. "HEY! stop pulling!!," she complained. He ignored her.   
  
He pushed the gun into her back threateningly. "Is there a place we can go? Somewhere empty?" They stopped beside a large bush.  
  
"This is Tokyo, it's twelve o'clock noon, it's a monday afternoon....NO PLACE is empty!!"   
Her mom HAD said something about going shopping today, though. 'No WAY is this weirdo seeing where I live.' she vowed.  
  
He pushed the gun harder into her back. "OK! OK!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A few minutes later they arrived at a semi large house. It was surrounded by a large stone wall. Heero stumbled. "Hey are you alri-" He held the gun in her face. "Ok, Ok!!!! Just being concerned!! You don't have to get so uptight!" He blinked. She was concerned? Pushing the thought from his mind he glanced up at the house. This was good. The wall would prevent any nosey neighbors from getting suspicioius.  
  
"Is there anyone home?," he demanded.  
  
Did he always sound so monotone-ish? "Not at the moment," she answered hesitantly.   
  
'Except for Luna...she'll know what to do.' But she kept this to herself.   
  
They walked up to the door and the girl unlocked it. Walking in, she headed straight for the stairs. He followed, gun in hand. She stopped at the bathroom door. "You really should do something about those wounds, y'know. You're bleeding all over! And you don't look so good." He didn't feel so good either. A wave of dizziness hit him and he fell against the wall. He heard the girl gasp, felt her shake him slightly.   
  
"H-hey!! I'm gonna call the hospital-" She was soon staring into the barrel of his gun. "-or maybe not," she continued. All that blood was making her queasy. "Listen," she tried again. "Your going to die if we don't get you any help! At least let me get the first aid kit!" She sounded desperate. He ignored her and stood shakily. Caught sight of some alcohal. Grabbing it, he unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid into the wound on his arm.   
  
The girl screamed, but he only winced at the sting, looking around the bathroom counter. Ah. There was what he needed. He picked up the silvery tweezers and studied his arm carefully.   
  
"W-what are you doing?!" He ignored her. The tweezers looked clean enough, he guessed. But just to be sure, he doused them with alcohal too. Not exactly what a doctor would call sterile, but they would have to do.   
  
He carefully positioned the tweezers in the wound searching for the bullet. He wasn't a doctor. Could he pull it off? He was starting to feel weak again, and the dizziness hadn't left.   
  
The alcohal had numbed his arm. He heard a faint metallic clicking as he struck something hard. There. Using the tweezers, he grasped the bullet and pulled it out. It made a clanking sound as it hit the floor.  
  
He dropped the tweezers and felt himself begin to fall. The girl rushed over to him and lowered him to the floor, his head on her lap.  
  
"Oh no! What should I DO, Luna!?," she cried becoming afraid.  
  
"Serena, he tried to kill you," a voice answered in a disapproving tone.  
  
'Did I?,' he wondered faintly.  
  
And the last thing he remembered were two sets of eyes staring down at him.  
  
And the darkness took him once again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ninmu Ryoukou - mission acknowledged.  
  



	2. Chapter 1- Through the eyes of Zero

Gundam Scouts  
Chapter 1  
BY: ANTHYROSE  
  
  
  
Hehe...I'm so happy!!! Someone made pictures of Heero and Serena for my story, and they were so GOOD!!!! I wish everyone could see them. Unfortunately, the person didn't leave a name, but I do have an email address!! (^_^) And if your reading this, Thanx again!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
He woke up a little later bathed in the fading afternoon light. Even in this state, he was conscious of being watched. He kept still, listening in on the conversation going on around him.  
  
"Luna! What am I gonna do? I can't keep him here forever! Mom's bound to find out about him and he had his energy sucked and I don't think he'll be up any time soon!!!" Her voice had a whining tone.  
  
Apparently the other person thought so too.  
  
"Serena stop complaining! It's your fault for bringing him here! He must have been in some sort of trouble to have wounds like THAT." He felt the person studying him. "It's odd though...with those wounds...and even after having his energy snatched...he was still able to get up?"  
  
"Yup! Get up and threaten me at gunpoint!!!!" He could almost imagine the girl pouting, arms crossed.   
  
He heard the other person sigh. "Serena...how do you get yourself in these situations?" The person had a sharp british accent and was female.  
  
"LUNA!! This is a new one for me!"  
  
'Luna' sighed heavily. "You'd better go and make sure you cleaned up all that blood...your mother would have a fit and THEN how would you explain it to her?"  
  
"Ok...keep an eye on him, would ya?" She shuffled out the room.  
  
He waited a moment before sitting up. He'd take care of this 'Luna' character first; And then go after the other one. They knew too much about him already and he couldn't take the risk of them telling anyone. It was then that he noticed where he was. He was in a bed, under a soft lavender comforter. A lavender comforter with white bunnies and yellow crescent moon prints. Somehow he guessed this was HER room.  
  
He threw off the covers in disgust. Felt the hair raise on his neck. He was being watched. He turned swiftly, muscles tense, and came face to face with....a cat?  
  
Where was that 'Luna' character? Had she somehow slipped out? He wished he had his gun. Where had that girl put it? The cat meowed loudly. He ignored it. The disk! He looked about himself. It was gone again?! How many times was he going to loose it? He kicked himself mentally. There had better be something worthwhile on it to cause him this much trouble.  
  
'That girl,' he thought. She and her friend must have it. What if they were looking at it right now? No one but himself and Dr. J were supposed to see! It was classified information! He rushed towards the door, but was suddenly intercepted by the cat. He stepped over it, but it only entwined itself further around his legs. Growling in frustration, he picked the cat up by the scruff of its neck and tossed it on the bed dismissivly.  
  
Before the cat could move, he was out the door and looking around. It was then that he noticed his arm. It had been bandaged up, and so had his leg. The blood had been carefully cleaned from his body. Had that girl done this? Even when he'd threatened her life? Oh well. He'd never asked for her help. And a few bandages weren't going to change his mind. He still had a mission, and he wasn't going to let her jeopardize it. He tested his limps. They still felt a little stiff, but already he could tell they were beginning to heal.   
  
Turning, he headed down the stairs, oblivious to the cat's suspicious eyes.   
  
'I have to warn Serena!,' Luna thought worriedly. That guy could be dangerous. She ran out the door after him.   
  
Serena sighed. She'd checked the stairs and the bathroom again. Yep. She'd gotten all the blood up. And there had been a lot too! Frankly, she didn't know how the guy was even ALIVE right now.. But he seemed to be doing fine, and Luna had assured her he was just in a harmless sleep.  
  
She was about to leave the bathroom, when she noticed the disk and gun on the floor. She went over to the items. Picking up the disk, she puzzled over what to do with the gun. She really didn't want to touch it, but she couldn't just leave it there for her Mom to find. Sighing, she carefully picked it up as well. Glancing at the disk, she felt her curiosity once again peak. What was on it? That guy had put up such a fuss about it, but it just looked like an ordinary cd to her. She twirled it in her hand.   
  
'Alright Serena, you don't want to get involved in this.....just give the guy his cd, and stay out of it.'  
  
But she couldn't help but wonder what was on it.   
  
'Remember... curiosity killed the cat...' She giggled at herself. 'Oh well, but I'm not a cat am I?' She skipped out the bathroom and into her fathers office. Once there, she shoved the disk into the hard drive and turned up the volume. That was about the only thing she knew how to do. Computers definitely weren't her thing. Imagine her surprise when a strange screen appeared on the monitor.  
  
"What?? What's this??" She'd been expecting music...but what was this???! She stood there blankly trying to figure out what to do. She didn't notice a menacing Heero creeping silently up behind her. He was almost to her when -   
  
"Serena!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
She turned around swiftly, coming face to face with the angry boy. Atleast, he LOOKED angry....it was hard to tell, he'd worn that expression since she first saw him.  
  
He cursed. He'd almost had her. If not for that 'Luna'...but when he turned his head, he only found the same glaring black cat he'd tossed on the bed. If only he had his gun...his gun! She was holding it carefully in her hand, as if it were an evil filthy thing. Just as well. She obviously didn't know how to use it, from the way she held it. His icy glare turned even colder. The girl winced. Shoving her aside, he sat down at the computer. Might as well see what was on the mysterious 'disk'.   
  
He begin typing rapidly.  
  
"Uh.....sorry about that!" The girl sounded sheepish. "I thought it was just a music cd..." He didn't respond. "How's your arm? I couldn't do much for it...I hope it was enough." He ignored her.  
  
She frowned. She was getting seriously steamed here. How dare this guy ignore her?!  
  
She felt Luna hop lightly to her shoulders. "Serena," she whispered. "I think you should be careful....I sense a strange energy coming from him."  
  
"Luna...you sense something strange from EVERYONE." She replied flippantly.   
  
Luna sweatdropped. The girl never wanted to listen.  
  
Serena leaned over the boy's shoulders.   
  
"Excuse me, but do you think you could tell me your name? I can't just go around calling you nothing forever....My names Serena." She laid the gun carefully on the desk beside the computer. He eyed it, eyes narrowed, keeping silent.  
  
'You won't be around forever, Serena...' he thought to himself. Just as soon as he finished looking these plans over, he'd be done with her. These plans....it was strange. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were the designs to some sort of new mobile suit....or even a Gundam. But that couldn't be right. There were only seven Gundams, counting Wing zero and Epyon. The Talgeese had been destroyed, and as far as he knew, his first gundam, 01 was still on earth somewhere.  
  
But here they were. Staring him right in the face. The plans to some new and mysterious Mobile suit. He shook his head. Who had made these? The design was similar to the other Gundams, and the scientists were the only ones who could successfully make Gundams......but what were they doing in an ENEMY base? Whose side were they on anyway?   
  
And if there was a new Gundam, then that meant that there would be a new pilot as well...but who?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Duo! Have you found him yet?," an anxious Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shook his head. He had gone a deathly pale color. 'I'm sorry Heero...'   
  
He hadn't realized the possibility that Heero could be INSIDE the base. He'd just rushed in, headfirst, destroying. He WAS the 'Great Destroyer' afterall...Shinigami, the god of death. Something had been going on in that base...something they had been trying to keep quiet. Despite their efforts however, rumors had still leaked out. Disturbing rumors about the construction of another Gundam. Where had they gotten the Gundanium Alloy to make it? Something just hadn't seemed right about that story.  
  
So he'd decided to destroy the base. Regardless, they didn't need any more Gundams trampizing around; Especially ones that were working for OZ. And even if they weren't building a Gundam, they were working on something...Hilde had found that out for him.   
  
And so he'd destroyed the base.  
  
Halfway through, a hysteric Quatre had appeared on his moniter....  
  
He'd found Wing Zero, located about three miles from the base in an old harbor. If Zero was there, then that meant that Heero was bound to be near too. 'But what are the chances of him being in THIS base?' No. Heero wasn't here. And if he was, he wouldn't let himself be killed.  
  
That's when he heard the explosion.   
  
Heero was here...thats why the base had exploded. He must have planted the explosives. He felt a surge of relieve. Relieve that was short lived, as when the hours wore on, there'd been no sign of the brooding teen.  
  
And Zero was still untouched. They'd searched the rubble of the base, careful not to let themselves be discovered by officials. But found no sign Heero. 'He can't be dead..' Quatre thought to himself.  
  
Duo was growing desperate and Quatre was near tears. Suddenly his head shot up.   
  
"Quatre! What is it?," Duo's cobalt blue eyes scanned the blond's carefully.  
  
"Wing Zero!!!" He gasped, clutching his chest.  
  
Duo cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"Wing Zero...remember? Zero has the ability to tell the future! So maybe we can use it to find out about Heero..." He trailed off. Or one of the possible futures of the him, anyway. Zero never really gave straight answers...Did he really want to find out if Heero was gone?? But then again, he could lieing somewhere, hurt or dieing. He made up his mind.  
  
An hour later, the two had rented a boat and diving equipment. They decided that Quatre would go down, since he seemed to pocess some uncanny sensory ability. And after all, Quatre had CREATED Zero.   
  
He dived in, with Duo carefully keeping watch. After sinking several hundred feet, he came to the eery head of the Gundam. Even unactivated, the gundam emitted power. Quatre shivered. He hadn't been able to keep control the last time he'd piloted Zero. 'But you're not going to pilot him,' a voice in his head shouted.   
  
The lifeless eyes stared at him. He sighed, opening the hatch and climbing inside. "Quatre!! Are you ok down there?" The voice of Duo startled him slightly. He smiled. "Yes, I'm fine," he spoke back into the clear transmittion.   
  
It felt strange to be back inside Zero. Last time, he'd almost killed Trowa. He sat still for a moment, getting refamiliar with the controls and calming himself. Finally, he activated the Gundam.  
  
Wing Zero came to life.   
  
For a while, nothing happened.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he sat there. Hours. Days. But it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation, and the screen came to life.  
  
Quatre was awed.   
  
He saw it all. Heero, holding tight to the disk. Heero, being shot...twice. Heero crawling through the ventilation. And then Duo, destroying the base. After that, Zero was silent, and the screen went black. Quatre gasped.   
  
"Wait!," he cried. "This can't be all!!! Where is Heero! Please Zero, you have to tell me!!"  
  
Zero didn't answer. And he began to loose hope that it ever would. But then, in a swirl of bright lights, a form began to take shape.   
  
It was a girl. A young girl, no older than they. She seemed full of happiness and love; she radiated sunshine.   
  
Quatre was confused. "What does a girl have to do with Heero?"  
  
He saw the girl in all her forms. The young school girl, the beautiful young warrier, and finally the elegant princess. He didn't know how he was understanding everything. Was Zero doing it?   
  
And then he saw the girl a final time, being killed by some great evil.   
  
And then Zero went silent.  
  
"QUATRE! QUATRE ARE YOU THERE?!" It was Duo, calling to him.  
  
He clutched his chest, gasping for breath. He hadn't realized how hard he was breathing. His heart was racing.   
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
"I'm fine Duo," he answered slowly, his voice sounded hoarse.  
  
"Quatre! What happened??! You've been down there forEVER!"  
  
"Duo! I know where Heero is!" Quatre revealed.  
  
"WHAT?! He's alive??!"  
  
Quatre nodded, then realized Duo couldn't see the gester.  
  
"He's okay, Duo!" Tears of happiness ran down the boys cheeks.  
  
"Quatre! Where the hell is he??!," Duo asked impatiently.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Duo," he began, "I know this is going to sound crazy, but.." He paused. "Wait, I'm coming up!"  
  
Duo sighed. His life was all about suspense. But then he grinned. Heero wasn't dead. That was good. He didn't want another death on his shoulders, and besides that, however Heero didn't want to admit it, he'd become to think of the cold boy as a comrade...if not a friend.  
  
"OH CRAP!" His eyes widened. If Heero WASN'T dead, and if he HAD been in the base when Duo had started his destructive frenzy, then....   
  
"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!"  
  
  
***********  
  
  
"HE'S GOINNA KILL ME!!!!" Serena wailed. The boy had somehow snatched his gun without her noticing. He now had it pointed dangerously close to her face.  
  
"Say goodbye, Serena," he murmured quietly.  
  
The girl didn't reply. Her blue tear-filled eyes stared into his hard prussion ones.  
  
He stared back intently. Started to pull the trigger when something caught his attention. A calendar on the wall behind her head. It was november, he knew, but the year...It was all wrong. The year read, 2001. But...It wasn't 2001!!!!! It was A..C 195! In that split second the cat leaped up, scratching the hand his gun was holding, causing him to drop it.   
  
"Serena! Get the gun!" It screamed.   
He glared. So there hadn't been another person at all....it had been the CAT he'd heard talking.  
  
The girl made a grab for his fallen gun, but he intercepted her, reaching it himself.  
  
He stood, glaring at the two.  
  
"You," he nodded towards the cat, gun ready. "How can you talk?"  
  
The cat was silent and seemed to glare at him. His frown deepened and he aimed his gun on the confused Serena. "Talk now, or blondie gets it."  
  
"I've always been able to talk," the cat replied stiffly. "Who ARE you?" He ignored her and turned his attention to the girl.  
  
"What year is this?" She stared at him, her confusion growing. "Um...2001...why? Did you hit your head?"  
  
2001? Then he really WASN'T imagining things. He'd somehow been transported to another time...which explained the calendar and why he'd never heard of Juuban distract. But...how had he gotten here? He frowned. "Duo...I'll kill you...," he thought again.   
  
The thought comforted him.  
  
  
  
  
OK...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	3. Chapter 2- Serena: The Moon's Daughter

Gundam Scouts  
Chapter 2  
By: ANTHYROSE  
AnthyRose2@hotmail.com  
  
  
Here's chaper 2...I'm sorry it took so long....but with my job, my art, and college around the corner, I haven't had time to really write. OH! And a special thanx to Impy, and Sarah a.k.a Hotaru for all the encouragement on this fic! And thanx again, Impy, for the pictures!!!! Since I hadn't updated in so long, I decided to make this chapter longer. Please Review!!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
"So what's this about?," the pilot called Wufei asked, slightly annoyed.   
  
"Yea!! Hurry up and tell us, man!!," an impatient Duo agreed. He'd had to wait the longest, because Quatre had insisted on gathering the other pilots as well.... which had taken a while, since they didn't really keep in touch.  
  
Trowa, as usual, sat silently arms crossed, his forest green eyes watching. Quatre would begin when he found the right words.  
  
They were currently in Quatre's hotel room, where the blond had instructed them to meet. Usually, the boys could rarely be found together, in order to not draw suspicion. Oz expected the five gundam pilots to be grouped together, and as such, stayed on the lookout for five suspicious persons.   
  
Wufei began to grow cross at the blond's silence. He'd wanted to practice his katana moves.   
  
Quatre lifted his head, aqua eyes wide.   
  
"Heero is gone..." he began softly. The others, minus Trowa, looked at him with incredulous eyes.  
  
Duo snorted. "Yea, yea, we heard all that before, now tell us where he IS."  
  
Wufei turned away. "I wouldn't worry. That guy can take care of himself. He's probably just on a mission. You know he never tells you nosey weaklings anything...as would I."  
  
"What??!!!," Duo complained, twisting in his seat, "Wu-ster! How can you say that??! Heero's our friend!...I think. And I am NOT weak!" Even though newly acquainted, Duo had already figured out which buttons to push.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Hmph! What makes you think he'd be friends with a baka such as yourself? Frankly I don't know why he puts up with you. And don't call me that." He glared.  
  
Trowa was silent.  
  
Quatre looked alarmed. "C'mon guys! It's the tension! The tension!!! It's making you crazy! Wufei, I'd like to think that we're all friends here....and Duo, please refrain from calling him names."  
  
Duo sighed resigningly. It was always his fault somehow.  
  
After making sure everyone was settled, Quatre continued. "As I was saying, Heero is gone. I really don't know how to explain it in any logical terms....but.....well..." He took a deep breath, deciding plunge ahead.   
  
"I don't think Heero's on earth anymore."  
  
The others were unfazed.   
  
Wufei finally spoke. "So? He's probably just on one of the colonies. Wasn't he from L1? Maybe he had to take care of some stuff." He shrugged his shoulders, uncaring. What that guy did in his spare time was his own business.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "You don't understand! What I'm trying to say is that Heero isn't ANYWHERE here! I guess another way to put it, would be that Heero is currently in another world."  
  
Duo looked at him like he was crazy. "Just what happened down there with Zero?" He put a hand to Quatres forehead. "Are you feeling ok there, buddy? Cause seriously, you don't sound like yourself."  
  
Quatre was near tears.   
  
"You have to listen to me! Heero could be in danger!" He told them of the images he'd seen, of what Wing Zero had shown him.  
  
When he finished, Wufei and Duo stared at him doubtfully.   
  
Trowa was silent, his face expressionless.  
  
Wufei suddenly turned to Duo accusingly.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"  
  
Duo looked shocked. "What??! How can you think that 'I' did ANYTHING to him! He did it to himself!!" He held up his hands. "I had absolutely nothing to do with it!"   
  
Wufei scowled, causing his narrow, almond eyes to grow even smaller. "Are you sure he didn't bump his head? Or maybe you slipped something in his drink?" He eyed Duo suspiciously.  
  
Duo was horrified. "What do you think I am?? Some kinda person who slips stuff in peoples drinks??!! Besides the fact that we didn't even HAVE drinks - I'm not like that! Well....when it comes to Oz maybe...but other than that, I don't poison my friends," he finished indignately.   
  
"I told you. You have no friends."  
  
"What???!!!!!!!!" Duo leaned forward, looking shocked. He turned to Trowa and Quatre, his eyes unbelieving. "Is this true? Do you all feel this way?" He'd begun to think of them as POTENTIAL friends atleast.  
  
Trowa was silent.  
  
"Your silence says it all!," Duo huffed angrily. "Why didn't you guys tell me you felt this way?"   
  
"We did- numerous times." Wufei countered calmly. Quatre was horrified.  
  
The young blond looked at Duo encouragingly. "Duo, of course we're your friends!!!" He looked appalled that Wufei should even think to suggest otherwise. "You guys, please stop this.....we shouldn't be fighting! Blaming each other isn't going to help anything! You're both missing the point here...It's not fair to Heero..."  
  
"Wufei's not exactly being fair to me," Duo pointed out. "His lies and accusations don't do me justice-OPPS!" He covered his mouth, but it was too late. Wufei's eyes had already begun to flare.   
  
He glared angrily.  
  
"Justice? JUSTICE?? What do YOU know about the word JUSTICE???! How DARE you taint it's meaning??!!! It's just a word the weak use to justify the actions of the strong!" He sneered. "Justice..bah! Tell me...where was JUSTICE on the day that little boy needed him??! Huh?? Hiding under a rock??! Where was JUSTICE the day that shop owner was killed??!" He buried his face into his hands.   
  
"Oh Nataku.......I am not worthy...."   
  
Duo frowned, scratching his brown hair. "What the heck are you talking about? And what shop owner??"  
  
Trowa was silent.  
  
Quatre looked to Duo and Trowa helplessly.   
  
"Please! Would everyone just listen!!! Someone's life is in danger!" At this, both Wufei and Duo turned instantly attentive.   
  
And Trowa was silent.  
  
Quatre sighed. This was harder than he'd thought. He put a hand to his chest, calming himself. How could he make them understand?   
  
Wufei shook his head. "Even if what you say is true, Wing Zero is just a system.....it's not real. It has no spiritual powers, technically speaking. You shouldn't rely on it to locate missing people."   
  
Quatre shook his head. "No. There's something unique about the Zero system, Wufei. Remember? We were all affected by it, the times we each piloted it. Didn't you see? It showed you the possible future of yourself AND the colonies. It somehow.....affects you..." he couldn't explain it.  
  
Duo nodded, agreeing. "I sure had a hell of a time keeping control that time I was in it." he paused. "So....what is it you were thinking?"  
  
"Well," Quatre started, "We all know Heero. And even if he DID just go to a colony," he looked at Wufei, "you're right, he probably WOULDN'T have told us...but then again, he also wouldn't have just left his Gundam stranded in the harbor either...especially not so close to an Oz base."  
  
Wufei straightened, understanding dawning on his face. "Yes...so you're saying that this guy might be in danger? Do you think it might have something to do with that base Maxwell destroyed?" Duo scowled.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't know....Heero obviously must have found something important in that base, with all the ruckus going on. And Duo mentioned something about a new kind of mobile suit."  
  
"Whatever it is, you can bet Oz is right at the top of it," Wufei exclaimed. "We have to find that guy. He probably knows something by now." 'Always one step ahead of me,' he thought, clinching his fists.   
  
Trowa regarded him silently.  
  
Finally, the green eyed pilot spoke. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
They glanced at him in surprise. Duo chuckled. "Finally decided to join the conversation, eh?" They ignored him.  
  
"Forgetting what?," Wufei asked.  
  
"That girl Quatre mentioned." Quatre gasped. How could he forget!   
  
"Hmph. What could be so important about a weak onna?"   
  
Quatre went on excitedly. "She's the core in all this...I don't know how to explain it, but I'm pretty sure if we find her, we'll find Heero as well."   
  
Duo looked confused. "Where is this girl? Did Zero tell you that?"  
  
Quatre frowned, thinking. No...Zero hadn't shown him any specific locations...unless........  
  
"Wait!" He ran out of the room, returning minutes later with an old catalog. As the others watched, puzzled, he flipped through the pages, finally stopping at one. Setting the catalog down on the coffee table, the boys all leaned forward, crowding to see whatever it was that had the boy so interested.   
  
After a moment, Wufei lifted his head, scoffing. "You ran all the way in there just to get a clothing catalog...to look at some stupid onna?" He looked disgusted. Quatre blushed.   
  
Duo leaned closer with a grin. "Hey! She's kinda cute!"  
  
Trowa was silent.   
  
The blond cleared his throat. "No Wufei....I wanted to show you guys something....take a look at that uniform she's wearing."  
  
"Yea...so?"  
  
"Hey, I've never seen anything like that around here," Duo intervened. It resembled a school uniform of some sort, except it was blue and white, with a sailor collar around the neck.  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's right. This is more or less the same uniform I saw on that girl Zero showed me. It says here that this used to be the standard uniform design of certain Japanese schools long ago...varying from color to design of course."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Then Heero is somewhere in Japan. That definitely narrows it down."  
  
Wufei stood. "So then, when do we leave? It would be wise to split up and search." He had a few questions of his own he wanted answered. And the only person who could answer them was the perfect soldier himself.   
  
Trowa rose also, followed by Quatre. Duo remained seated, flipping through the book, looking at the girls and humming a tune.   
  
"Wait a minute.... What about Oz?," Quatre asked. "We can't all leave; the Cinq Kingdom would be defensless....and Miss Relena-"  
  
Trowa cut him off. "I'll stay."   
  
"Hey! What's going on?," Duo asked, tuning back into the conversation.   
  
"Yes," Quatre agreed. "Two should go, and the rest of us stay here and defend against Oz." Since the failed operation, Oz would likely be tightening their security."   
  
"I'll alert my men to defence," Quatre added. No need to take any chances. And now with TWO of the Gundam pilots gone, they'd need all the help they could get.   
  
Duo looked dazed.  
  
"Aren't you guys being a little.......say, HASTY?" It was usually HE that did the reckless stuff. Rushing in headfirst... It was a little unnerving to see his normally rational fellow pilots rushing into something on just a hunch.   
  
'But I've done that plenty of times myself...' he reasoned. With a grin he stood up...if they were going, then Shinigami wouldn't be left behind!   
  
Quatre smiled slightly. "Well, I guess that means I'll be staying," he exclaimed, watching Duo.  
  
They left separately soon after; Two for the southwestern region of New Tokyo, agreeing to keep each other posted and up to date on the events.  
  
But Quatre was still uncertain. He was sure that they wouldn't find Heero in this modern day Japan. Zero hadn't specificated in any particular time, but this feeling he was getting...no. They wouldn't find the Perfect Soldier there. But he kept silent.   
  
'The others will never believe me....unless.....'  
  
And he left, a new goal in mind.   
  
  
*************************  
  
  
2001? He still couldn't believe it.. But the girl had to be telling the truth...he highly doubted she had the brains to pull off something like this...planting an out of date calander...  
  
His frown deepened. What exactly was going on here?  
  
"Um...excuse me?? Mister?? Are you ok? What year did you think it was? And how exactly did you end up with a gun?? Guns are dangerous y'know...Is that how you got hurt? Did you shoot yourself accidently?" But this guy didn't look like the type to make mistakes.  
  
"Serena!" Luna hissed. "It's none of our concern!" The less they knew about him, the better off they'd be...and more likely to get out of this ALIVE.  
  
"But Luna! He could be in trouble," the girl replied, confused. It was her duty to help those in need. She turned her attention back to the boy, who had closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey," she called. "Is this a hi-jack?" He opened his eyes, and met with her curious blue ones. Perhaps....perhaps this was all some cleverly devised scheme set by Oz...that Treize Kushranada was always up to something... Still, he only had one bullet...and it wouldn't be wise to use it...not just yet anyway.   
  
"Hey, s'cuse me-"  
  
He'd have to get out of here....maybe figure out a way to get in touch with Dr. J.   
  
"Um, Mister?"  
  
And Wing Zero! It was still back in the harbor, where he'd left it when he THOUGHT he'd come back out with the disk.  
  
"HEY!" Out of habit he raised his gun at the girl, giving her his infamous death glare. The nitwit. Couldn't she see he was thinking?  
  
"What." He answered in his usual monotone. He watched in satisfaction as she winced.  
  
"My Moms gonna be back soon...so... you'd better get out of here! I'll have a hard enough time explaining why I'm home...I don't know WHAT I'd say about you."  
  
The black cat scowled. "Serena he has a gun...he's threatened us with it NUMEROUS times...I think the last thing your mother will care about is why you're home early." She glared at the boy as if to punctuate her theory.  
  
That was it. Heero aimed his gun at the furball, about to blow her brains out when he suddenly heard something. Keys in a lock.... He tensed. Someone was here.  
  
Seconds later, Luna heard it too. The front door slammed shut and Serena jumped, eyes wide. "Mom's back..," she whispered. Without thinking she grabbed the boy's arm, slipping out her fathers office and down the hall.   
  
".....?!"  
  
To shocked to do anything, Heero allowed the girl to lead him back to her room, where she unceremoniously shoved him in.   
  
"Keep quiet," she whispered ugently, and gently shut the door.  
  
For a moment he didn't move. No one had ever grabbed his arm before...his skin tingled where she'd touched him. He shook his head.   
  
'What am I doing?' he didn't follow orders from some blonde bimbo. He turned. He'd slip out the window before she returned. Yes. That would be best. He would figure things out and- he felt a tug on his sock.  
  
He looked down and into the eyes of the cat. He frowned as it stared back up at him evenly.  
  
'I can't let him leave till Serena gets back,' Luna thought. But how long could she keep him here?  
  
The girl walked down the stairs slowly, dreading the confrontation. Her mother let out a gasp as she saw her daughter.   
  
"Serena! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" She looked confused and worried.   
  
Serena avoided her eyes. "I just....didn't feel like staying today..." she trailed off. She couldn't tell her how she'd been sent home...it'd just raise more questions.   
  
Her mother sighed. "Serena....dear, is anything wrong? You haven't been yourself lately, your father and I......" she paused, as if reluctant to press.   
  
"We're worried about you. Your grades have dropped even lower than usual, and the teacher says that you don't even talk with your friends anymore....." she looked pleadingly at the girl.   
  
"This isn't like you. If there's a problem-"  
  
"N-no mom..." her voice quivered. She squeezed her eyes shut, clinching her fists. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and ran out the door.  
  
"Serena!," her mother called, but the girl was gone.  
  
"Oh Serena..."   
  
The woman sighed. Serena had never been this way before. Perhaps she just needed time. Shaking her head, she began putting away the groceries.   
  
Unknown to her, two pairs of eyes stood watching from the top of the stairs, one full of worry, the other cold and uncaring.   
  
Luna suddenly turned and silently made her way back to the girls room, where she promptly jumped out the window, ricocheting off the roof and to the ground; Going after that girl no doubt.   
  
Heero watched silently. they'd forgotten about him for the moment. Maybe they WEREN'T agents after all..... just a normal airhead girl and her snotty talking cat. But... he had to know. What was he doing here? That girl was currently his only link to this place.   
  
Without a second thought, Heero propelled himself out the 2nd story window. Despite his injuries, he landed gracefully on the ground and made his way after the cat.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"We'll always be here whenever you need us, Princess!"   
  
"Get it together, Princess Moonbrain!"  
  
"Wow! Serena, you're the Princess! Thats so cool!"  
  
"Studying is important! You need to know about the world."  
  
Her friends. They'd always been there for her. But now....now..... She burst into a new stream of tears. How could she continue to fight? The scouts were gone. And Darian....her prince....  
  
"Serenity.....you set me free...."  
  
She collapsed beside one of the neatly trimmed cherry trees. How could anyone possibly understand? And now those Black Moon creeps were after her too....   
  
Before she could control herself, she let out a loud wail of anguish. Almost immediately, her forehead began to glow and a concentrated light appeared, forming the royal moon symbol.   
  
A thin, bright column shot up to the sky.  
  
'What the...?'  
  
It was almost like the beam from Zero's buster rifle, though much thinner. Heero started suspiciously towards it.  
  
"SERENA!!," Luna screamed. The dazed girl was kneeling beside a tree. At the sound of her name she looked up.   
  
"LUNA!!! It won't stop!!!," she cried hysterically.  
  
Luna ran over and bit the girls hand. As Serena howled in pain, the Moon Beam dwindled and disappeared. The Moon CREST however, remained on her forehead.  
  
A few feet away, Heero observed the scene in shocked silence. SHE'D made that light??! And what was that on her forehead?   
  
"Serena," Luna began, "we have to get out of here. If I could see your beam, then the Black Moon could most definitely find you too!" The girl nodded and rose to her feet, falling back down as the tree next to her caught fire.   
  
"Wha??!"  
  
"So I finally found you, moon brat!" Heero watched as the woman laughed maliciously.   
  
She had long, wavy violet hair, with two cone-shaped buns pulled up on both sides of her head, giving her a cat-like appearance. She wore a striped pink and black body suit, with a lavender feather tutu the same color as her hair. At the base of her hairline just above her forehead was a dark, smoky colored jewel.   
  
And on her forehead, was a black crescent.  
  
'What is going on,' he thought.  
  
"Catsy," Serena gasped. Luna hissed.  
  
"I knew if I waited long enough, you'd show yourself eventually!," Catsy stated gleefully.   
She beckoned with her hands. "Come now, don't make me chase you." She SO hated getting sweaty.   
  
Serena promptly got up and ran. Catsy growled in frustration. Why did she always get the hard jobs?   
  
"Oh Fine then! Blue Fi-" she was cut off as a white blur flew out of nowhere and launched itself onto her face.   
  
Catsy screamed.   
  
Heero turned and silently made his way after the frightened Serena and Luna. He found them, not far away, hidden behind a large oak tree.   
  
"Serena, transform! We need Sailor Moon!" Artimas couldn't last very long against Catsy.  
  
"But....without the others how-"  
  
"Serena!!!"  
  
"A-alright..." A reluctant Serena stepped back, touching the round brooch on the chest-bow of her uniform.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
And what happened next was one of the strangest things Heero had ever seen.   
  
That girl, Serena, disappeared in a blinding flash of light. In a flurry of ribbons and feathers she twirled, doing a sensual battle dance.  
  
And what emerged, was not the whiny bimbo he'd previously seen, but a graceful young warrier.  
  
What caught his attention first off were her legs. They were long and slim, clad in knee-length red boots. She seemed taller somehow. But maybe it was just the skirt, which was short, not even reaching her knees. Underneath her pleated blue skirt, she wore a white body suit.  
  
Her hair was the same, done up in that weird style that made her look so much like a rabbit, except that her buns were now decorated with ruby red plates.   
  
On her forehead, where that weird symbol had been, was a crown....no not a crown- a tiara- of some sort.  
  
She suddenly glanced up, looking straight into his eyes.   
  
Sailor Moon blushed. Luna glared. What was HE doing here? Had he seen her transform? She couldn't tell from his expression, which was blank.  
  
For a moment neither moved. Sailor Moon just stood, like a deer caught in headlights. How long had he been watching? Had he seen her transform? Suddenly he broke the silence, speaking in his flat monotone  
  
"Look out."  
  
She spun out the way just as Catsy touched down, her spiked heels sinking in the soft dirt.  
  
She scowled crossing her arms. "And just who are you?"  
  
Heero blinked. Didn't she recognize her? Was she really so dense?  
  
Serena stood proudly. "I am Sailor Moon, guardian of the White Moon Kingdom!" She held up her hand, doing the familiar motions that came natural by now. "I stand for Love and Justice! I defend against evil, and that means you!"  
  
Heero glared. Apparently her brains hadn't morphed with her body. What was she doing? Why was she wasting time? What was this nonsense she was spouting? And that purple haired woman....why didn't she attack?? On the contrary, she looked as if she were actually LISTENING.  
  
Catsy frowned. "Sailor Moon?.....But I thought that all the Princess's protectors were gone in this time period....," she mumbled. Then that meant....Wiseman had miscalculated. Apparently they'd overlooked this... Sailor Moon. She shrugged. No matter.  
  
"So. Sailor Moon. I suggest you stay out of my way. We of the Black Moon family only wish for the princess, and have no need for you. So hand her over blondie!"  
  
"You'll never get the Princess!!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Ugh! Why must you struggle so??!!!," Catsy screamed. Her black crescent glowed, and she shot into the air, a shower of blue fire balls raining down.  
  
Sailor Moon shrieked, dodging fireballs and covering her hair.   
  
"What's the matter with you??!!," Sailor Moon screamed, holding her long streams of hair in her arms protectively. She tripped over Luna who'd been keeping close.   
  
Catsy sneered. The stupid brat. So much trouble. And all this for that stupid Princess. She didn't know why Diamond wanted her so. Oh well. This Sailor Moon-brat could be a problem though. Best be rid of her now, before she caused any more trouble.   
  
She held out her hand, summoning her fire. This woman had the countenance of the once firey Sailor Mars. A blue flame ignited in the center of her palm. As it grew, she threw back her hand, preparing to launch the attack.  
  
Suddenly, a single shot rang out through the air, and Catsy screamed in pain.   
  
"ARHGHH!!!!!!!! My hand!!!!!!!! Who did that?!!!!" She looked furiously around, eyes locking onto Heero, who was standing amidst the lush green shrubs.  
  
"YOU! Spandex boy!! You'll pay for this!!!!!!!" Heero regarded her calmly.  
  
"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"  
  
Sailor Moon waved her royal scepter, releasing an onslaught of pink lights and crescent moons. When the dust cleared, Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"Gotcha!" She cried triumphantly.  
  
"Not quite," a voice reprimended.  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
Heero looked up. In the branch of one of the cherry trees, stood a very dusty, very ANGRY Catsy.  
  
"You two haven't seen the last of me!" she cried out. And then she vanished.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed in relief. She'd survived yet ANOTHER battle without her scouts. But how long would the Black Moon be fooled? It was only a matter of time before they realized that SHE, Sailor Moon, WAS the Princess.  
  
She felt a hard gaze on her back. Turning, she stared straight into cold prussion eyes.  
  
"You...saved us," she stuttered. He only watched her silently.   
  
"Thank you." Sailor Moon said, giving him a bright smile. "I don't know what we would have done-"  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea," he interrupted suddenly. She looked startled. Luna stared suspiciously. She was getting the strangest vibes from this guy..........   
  
"What do you-"  
  
"I was only repaying the favor. You saved me earlier. Now we're even." he turned.  
  
"W-WAIT!"  
  
He paused.   
  
"You saw me....You know who I am... and I don't even know your name!!"   
  
He didn't answer. After a moment he turned again, coming to stand a few feet in front of her.   
  
"Serena," he began, "If you ever hope to defeat your enemies, you must develop strategibility." She stared at him in confusion.   
  
He knelt down beside her.   
  
"Just call me Heero." She smiled. Heero. He certainly was a hero, for saving her life.   
  
Why was he telling her this? It was none of his business if she got herself killed. But they did share one common link.  
  
They both seemed to be fighters.  
  
Though there was something odd about this girl. Some mysterious secret. He shook his head. It wasn't his fight. He wouldn't get involved. He only had his gun now. No more bullets, since he'd used the last to shoot that lady.   
  
And the disk...  
  
He'd still yet to figure out what it meant. And if there really was another mobile suit being built, then he had a lot more things to worry about.   
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had the strangest dream.....about a Princess...and the moon.... Her forehead had glowed with that symbol....a beautiful golden crescent. She'd been calling....looking for someone.....  
  
Princess? Could it be Relena? But no. There was no symbol that graced her forehead. But then-  
  
Zechs shook his head. He hadn't the time for such dreams. And why were they bothering him now, of all times?  
  
He got up, stretching, making his way to the window.   
  
It was a beautiful night. The night. His favorite time. So quiet. The darkness accented the silvery glow of the full moon.   
  
The moon. How he loved it.  
  
In the moonlight, his pale blond hair flashed silver.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	4. Chapter 3- Perfect Revelations

Gundam Scouts  
Chapter 3  
By: AnthyRose  
  
AnthyRose2@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
Ok...You will NEVER EVER know how sorry I am for not posting in over 2 months!!!!!! I'm sorry!!! I promise to update more regularly!! Certain circumstances came up....*excuses, excuses* writer's block being one of them. Sorry! But the truth is, I've had this chapter halfway done for the past 3 months. I just didn't know how to end it. (again writer's block) And thank you...thanx to all the people who wouldn't let me forget about my fic's and who constantly stayed on me, emailing and encouraging...(you know who you are!) I'm glad you guys didn't forget about me!! Thanx for all the reviews!!!! I was really surprised when I checked ff.net out recently. Even tho I hadn't updated, you still read my stories!! I'm so happy!!! \(^-^)/ And I will certainly try my best to get out the next chapters sooner...I've been trying to update my profile, but it won't let me! (^_^;) Or if it is, it's not showing up on my computer...THANK YOU! Everyone has really encouraged me to write more! First thing, I'm gonna try'n update all my fics! Thats right! ALL of them.. and if I don't, then I'll atleast have most of them out of the way....(sometimes you just can't force yourself to write in a fic you don't want to write in...) And even tho I told most of my email-er's that I was gonna update 'Courage and the Moon' next, I had a change of heart...I hope you don't mind! Well, enough of my jabber...Onto the much needed chapter 3 of Gundam Scouts! And look for chapter 4 soon! I'm starting on that right now!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero watched as Sailor Moon touched her Brooch, detransforming in a flurry of pink ribbons.  
  
When she looked up, he was still watching her, unabashingly.   
  
She blushed.   
  
Suddenly she gasped. Luna looked startled.   
  
"Serena!! What is it?! Are you alright?," the cat seemed overly excited. Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"NO!! I just remembered! Artemis is still back there!!" The two raced back to the previous area where the villainess had first appeared.   
  
Heero followed a distance behind.  
  
They found the snow colored cat stumbling dazedly to its feet.   
  
"Artemis!," Luna cried racing forward.   
  
"Artemis are you ok??!"   
  
A dusty Artemis smiled slightly. "Yea Luna....just a little sore is all."  
  
Serena dropped to her knees, scooping up the feline.   
  
"You're ok!!!!!!!!!," she wailed tearfully, hugging him to her happily.  
  
Luna sighed.   
  
"Serena get a hold of yourself."   
  
But she was smiling too.  
  
"Ouch! Not so rough!" Artemis exclaimed painfully.   
  
And yet, he didn't struggle in her arms.   
  
With the death Venus, he'd grown closer to Serena, following her everywhere and keeping a close watch. Luna was touched. The suave talking Cat had grown fiercely protective of the young princess.  
  
It was then that Artemis noticed Heero, who'd been watching silently.  
  
"You talk, too," the pilot noted coldly. It should've been no surprise. And this cat looked exactly like the other, save for the color. They both had those weird crescents on their heads. Just like that girl had had....  
  
He glanced at her forehead. No. It was gone now.   
  
Serena was still blubbering over the white cat, gushing waterfalls of tears.  
  
Heero looked away in disgust. Such a blatant display of emotion. Emotions were weak, and this girl looked VERY emotional.  
  
Hence his point.  
  
He suddenly felt himself being watched.   
  
That cat.   
  
The white one.   
  
He glared, but the cat didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Who's this guy?" it asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Heero!," Serena declared. "He saved me from Catsy just now."  
  
Heero frowned. The girl seemed to disregard everything he said.   
  
"I told you. I was only returning the favor." He cast her a hard glance.  
  
"It was obvious you had no idea what to do. Your combat skills are pathetic."  
  
Serena's face fell. She'd always known she wasn't very good, but to hear someone say it so matter-of-factly....  
  
She suddenly had a thought.  
  
"Does this mean you'll teach me to fight? Help me destroy them?" Her large blue eyes grew hopeful. Luna gasped.  
  
"SERENA!" She did NOT like involving this weird young man in their business. But she didn't have to worry. Heero had no intention of sticking around.  
  
"No," he answered. "Fight your own battles. I'm not involved." He turned to go, but a voice interrupted.  
  
"That's where you're wrong at."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Catsy saw you, and she'll come after you. Naturally, since you've helped Sailor Moon, they'll assume that you're a guardian of the Princess as well. I'm sorry, but you're already   
a factor," Artemis finished.   
  
'Much deeper than you know.' But he kept this to himself.  
  
For a moment, Heero didn't reply. His face remained blank. Then, he spoke.   
  
"It's you. You're this princess." he said. It wasn't a question.  
  
Both Serena and Luna gasped.   
  
"WHAT??!!! How'd you know???!!!!!!," the blonde shrieked. For once Luna didn't object.   
  
Artemis just stared.  
  
The pilot scowled. Did she think he was an idiot?   
  
"Anyway....You're right," Artemis started, "You don't know anything about this situation."   
  
Heero frowned slightly.   
  
"Except of course," the cat continued, "The identities of the Last generation Silver Moon Princess AND Sailor Moon."  
  
Heero glared.  
  
Luna did likewise.   
  
"ARTEMIS!!!!!!!" she screamed, "Even if he didn't know, you just told him everything in a single sentence!!!"  
  
Artemis looked surprised.   
  
"Did I?" he asked innocently, head cradled on Serena's chest.  
  
Heero wanted to kill the whole lot of them. And that Cat. It was up to something he was sure.   
  
He frowned.   
  
No matter. He could close his ears to such things. He refused to be blackmailed by an ANIMAL.   
  
He turned, walking away without even a backwards glance.  
  
Serena stared after him.   
  
He was leaving.   
  
But it was just as well. She wouldn't wish anyone danger, and to remain with her was SURELY that. He'd saved her life. Prevented the Black Moon from taking her. But.....something definatly puzzled her.   
  
He wasn't from around here. He'd looked confused when she'd told him the year. Well, as confused as his cold expression would allow. For some reason, he seemed....out of wak...he didn't seem as if he belonged here.   
  
The Black Moon would find him, and they would kill him. Catsy had seen him with Sailor Moon, and she would tell the others for sure.   
  
And regardless of his opinion, she had dealt with the Black Moon family. They were dangerous, despite it's seemingly bumbling minions.   
  
Nodding her head, she made up her mind.   
  
She would protect this young man.   
  
Eyes glinting with renewed determination, she tightened her gripe on Artemis, a new purpose to fulfill.  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
Zechs Marquis faced his sister, the current Queen Relena, eyes hidden behind his mask.  
  
"And you're sure you're alright?" he asked again, voice strained.   
  
Relena looked up at him, puzzled.   
  
"Why, of course, brother. Why wouldn't I be?" she gave him a strange look.  
  
"Miliardo," she began. "Has something happened? You know how I hate violence. Why must you continue this nonsense? Why must you continue to fight? We must all cease this senseless violence and give in to the true cause of our parents."   
  
She stepped forward, stopping a few inches before him.  
  
"Milardo, try to think. Is this really what our dear father wished for us? You know as well as I do, that true peace cannot be acquired through violence."  
  
He'd left soon after that.   
  
He hated when she began talking like that. It made him feel so guilty. He was fighting to AVENGE his family. It was because of the refusal to fight that the original Sanq kingdom had been destroyed.  
  
He sighed.   
  
Noin, who had been keeping close tabs on the girl, had assured him that Relena was alright, but he'd had to make sure. Those dreams seemed so real.....and Relena was after all, the only Princess he knew. Well, Princess turned Queen.   
  
But he'd had to make sure. And so he'd snuck into the Romefellor foundation to see her.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if he was really even a Peacecraft at all. He seemed so backwards compared to the former. Even Relena, who hadn't remembered her parents, was taking on the telltale characteristics of a Peacecraft.   
  
But he couldn't pretend. He couldn't hide behind false beliefs. He just didn't believe that peace could acquire anything. If you wanted something, you had to fight for it.   
  
And he would continue to fight.   
  
He felt strangely cold. Empty. And to match his mood, he found himself in the cold regions of what used to be Northern Russia. The soldiers were moving out, excited by the prospect of serving the newly crowned Queen Relena.  
  
He sipped on his hot cocoa, thinking back. When exactly had his life ceased meaning?   
  
'I lost something....long ago..'  
  
He had nothing left to protect.  
  
'For me, this war is over.'  
  
"Excuse me, you're Colonel Zechs, are you not?"  
  
Miliardo was startled out of his thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Wrong guy," he replied cooly, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Oh. Well then, you must be Ambassador Miliardo." His grip tightened on his mug.  
  
A new voice spoke.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cans, and I'm with the White Fang revolutionaries, who are fighting to free the people of the colonies as we speak."  
  
"Let me guess," Miliardo replied, "You're not satisfied with the colonies, so you want to start a revolution on Earth." He was only mildly sarcastic.   
  
Cans laughed. "Thats pretty amusing," he stated dryly. "They don't call you 'Lightening Count' for nothing." He sat down next to Miliardo on one of the bar stools.  
  
Miliardo stiffened.   
  
"Sorry," he said coldly. "But I've got nothing to say to you."   
  
What did they want anyway?  
  
He cast a sideways glance at the man. He was middle aged. Perhaps around forty or so. His hair was a premature white/gray, and he had a small frame.  
  
Cans sighed. "It comes as no great surprise that you'd have trouble trusting our cause. All we did was take up the beliefs of our former leader, Heero Yuy."   
  
He clasped his hand together.  
  
"It's my understanding that at one point you were sympathetic to the independence of the colonies. When you came as Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Miliardo's head turn sharply.   
  
"Just what is it you're trying to get me to do?," he remarked angrily. He hated beating around the bush.  
  
Cans smiled, knowing he had his full attention. "We want you to come back to outer space with us. And bring your Gundam. I think we might have someone you'd be very interested in meeting..."   
  
Miliardo didn't answer. Ofcourse. The Gundams were symbols of rebellion. It only figured that they'd want it too. And he didn't even bother thinking of this...'mystery person' he claimed to have.  
  
He hadn't made any promises. He'd left the shop, going into the cold, snowy air. He needed to think.   
  
The sharp wind whipped at his face, stung his eyes.   
  
He walked, no particular place in mind. Why didn't he have any answers anymore?   
  
Then he saw it.  
  
Epyon. That burgundy Gundam designed by Trieze. It all came back to that. Even unconsciously, his legs led him to the weapons of war. Perhaps that was where he was destined to be.   
  
"Epyon," he whispered. Could it tell him the answer? Of why he felt so empty?   
  
Yes.   
  
He'd use Epyon.   
  
And whatever answer it gave, he would conside by it.   
  
  
************************************   
  
  
Heero tried to think as he viewed his surroundings. It was definatly around midday...maybe a little past. The noon day crowds were starting to clear.   
  
It was then that he noticed the stares.   
  
Odd looks. Some sympathetic, others just uneasy. It was another few blocks before he realized why.   
  
The shot wound on his leg.   
  
It had begun to bleed again, soaking through the bandage wrappings.   
  
He cursed.   
  
Maybe he shouldn't have attempted that leap from the 2nd story.   
  
After that, he kept to the shadows. He couldn't afford to draw any unwanted attention to himself.   
  
Much as he hated to admit it, that white cat was right. This Black Moon organization would most likely link him to that girl...they'd be coming after him.   
  
Oh well. He could handle them easily. He just needed to load up on more ammo.   
  
Passing one of the sidewalk stores he had a thought. That security guard. He was BOUND to have a gun...and even though it was unlikely that the bullets would fit HIS gun, he could still steal the gun from the guard.   
  
Yes. That would be it.   
  
He slipped carefully into one of the brightly lit stores. He'd have to be careful. There were way too many witnesses around, and he could be easily identified.  
  
About five minutes later, the security guard lay unconscious on the bathroom floor, stripped of his gun.  
  
Heero grunted as he studied the cold metal weapon.   
  
Antique.   
  
That was the only word he could think of to describe the old clunker. The gun had to be older than time itself.   
  
He scowled.   
  
Oh well. He supposed it didn't matter, as long as he got the job done. Putting the gun in it's usual hidden place, he stealthily exited through the back entrance.   
  
He winced. He really had to do something about that blasted bullet wound. It was dripping all over the street. He paled, falling against the brick wall of the store.   
  
"Shit," he cursed.   
  
He wouldn't pass out again. He refused to. But what was he supposed to do? With his strength failing him every moment? He had to get somewhere fast, out of the view of people.  
  
But at that moment he felt a weird sensation. As if someone were watching him.   
  
He turned, could it be that Catsy lady?? He could handle her he was sure, but what met his eyes, were a totally different sight.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
She'd found him! Or rather, a trail of blood. She felt a sickening feeling. If he was losing THAT much blood, he would need help Immediately! And then she saw him, walking into one of those corner boutiques. She had to follow him! But she didn't want to seem to conspicuous...he'd notice her for sure!!  
  
But she couldn't let him get caught! Somehow she had to protect him without being seen....  
  
How would she do it? 'I have to be smart about this,' she thought. She brightened. The disguise pen!!!! Giggling, she held it up.   
  
"Serena, what are you doing?," Luna asked, confused.   
  
Serena didn't answer. Instead, she brought the pen to the sun, saying the words.  
  
"Disguise Power! Turn me into a.....a......" she paused, stumped. It had to be something inconspicuos....  
  
"It's midday....most people are at work y'know," Artemis supplied helpfully.  
  
"OH YEA!! Thanks!!!" she smiled.   
  
"Turn me into a successful business woman!!!"  
  
There was a bright flash, and when the light faded, there stood a taller, more sophisticated looking Serena; Briefcase included.   
  
She wore a light pink two piece skirt suit, complete with matching heel shoes. Her hair was cropped off...Shoulder length, giving her a chic modern buisness-girl look.  
  
Her brow furrowed in that rare sudden seriousness.   
  
"Luna, Artemis!," she ordered, "I want you two to split up and keep a lookout for anything weird. I'll follow that guy, k?"  
  
Luna frowned. It was almost amazing what those transformations did to Serena. It seemed sometimes that her whole persona changed drastically the moment she was someone else. But she knew that the pen had nothing to do with it. It was Serena herself...takeing on her role as the princess. And without the scouts around to get her out of trouble, she had to do most of the thinking herself. Which, in a way, was a good thing....anything that got Serena thinking was a good thing. But Luna wasn't sure if the price was worth it.   
  
She opened her mouth to object, but Artemis shook his head.   
  
Serena hadn't been this alive since....IT had happened.   
  
The death of the Senshi.   
  
He sighed.   
  
The senshi. Gone forever now.   
  
It hurt.   
  
Everytime he saw Mina, or one of the other girls going to school......and to know that they didn't remember their lives as Sailors.   
  
'But it's better this way for them...' he murmured in Serena's arms. They had normal lives now. But without the support of her Senshi, what did Serena have?  
  
Ever since then, she'd been alone. All alone. Without even the love of her Prince.. for he too had been affected the same as the Scouts. He had given up his life for her, as had they...in hopes of giving her a chance at a normal life.   
  
But the crystal hadn't wanted that. After the fight with Queen Beryl, it had woken her from her endless sleep...an endless sleep in the happy life of normalcy. And suddenly, she wasn't just an ordinary girl anymore. Her life was spiraling back...back into fighting the neverending war for the Earth, but now she had to do it alone, without the Senshi and Endymion, who had given up their power's.   
  
And Her friends...her school friends had begun to drift since the day she'd first became Sailor Moon. They'd sensed she 'd been hiding things from them. Living a double life...And when the Senshi had come into the picture, there just hadn't been enough time for them. She'd distanced herself from them purposely, in hopes of keeping them safe.   
  
Now coming back to the present, she clinched her fists. She refused to let the Black Moon win. She had no idea what they were after wanting her, but she'd stop them. Even without the scouts.  
  
Artemis hopped down from Serena's arms. He had learned to trust her. She wouldn't do anything she didn't think was right. And besides that, Serena was the princess.   
  
With a last backward glance at her, he bounded off.   
  
"Serena...are you sure you can walk in those heels?," Luna asked, to hide her concern.  
  
The girl smiled knowingly, and picking up her briefcase, began walking towards the store.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************   
  
  
Followed. Someone was following him.   
  
He'd known it since before he'd even stepped into the store.  
  
A smirk crossed his lips. Whomever was stupid enough to follow Heero Yuy deserved everything they got.  
  
And he intended to give this woman nothing but trouble.  
  
He waited in the shadows, gun in hand, as she stumbled out of the exit.....And fell flat on her face.  
  
"Owwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!," she moaned. These heels didn't work at all. She wondered how Sailor Mars had ever been able to FIGHT in them...much less WALK.   
  
Click.  
  
She looked up.  
  
There stood Heero, gun in hand, his tousled brown hair concealing his bright prussian eyes.   
  
'Play it cool Serena...he has no idea who you are...you don't wanna blow your cover do you?'  
  
She stood up.  
  
Heero scowled.   
  
"I won't change my mind."  
  
She was shocked. He couldn't know who she was...could he? She was in disguise!!!  
  
She decided to play it cool.   
  
"Young man, what on earth are you talking about?" She giggled to herself, crossing her arms. She was starting to sound more and more like Luna everyday!  
  
The boy regarded her silently for a moment before answering.  
  
"I don't know how you did it, changing your body like that, but I don't doubt for a moment who you are."  
  
It was true. She did look different. She was taller, for one thing. Almost 5"8 he'd guess. And her hair. It was shorter, not in that ridiculous odango style anymore. And yet it still held that goldeny sheen to it...that angelique grace...like the evening sun. As if Midas himself had touched her hair.   
  
His eyes traveled her length, surveying. She was more mature...her body that is. It was more shapelier, more woman like.   
  
He guessed that this was what she'd look like when she got a little older. His eyes drifted back up to her face, to her eyes. Those bright crystalline blue eyes... still so wide and innocent. He found himself growing angry at this, but he didn't know why. Why should he care, that even in an older form, those eyes still held the innocence of a child?   
  
Serena stared back, a little frightened by the intensity of his gaze, yet unable to look away.   
  
'Do SOMETHING!,' she pleaded silently to him. 'Say something, do something....ANYTHING!,' her mind screamed. She just couldn't take this silence.   
  
He closed his eyes for a split second. He didn't like this girl. Didn't like the way she was affecting him. Getting in the way of his mission.   
  
No, she was a problem he didn't need right now.  
  
An expendable problem.  
  
And problems had to be eliminated.   
  
He opened his eyes. His mind was made up. The decision made. He lifted his gun. Everything....All that was happening...it all somehow seemed to lead right back to this girl. She was the center..this....Serena, this....Sailor Moon, this....Moon Princess. All his problems...everything...even coming into this world she had been the first person he'd seen.   
  
Yes. It was best this way. Then why was he hesitating?  
  
Her eyes seemed to grow even wider for a second..to cloud with confusion. But then they suddenly cleared, and she seemed to stand straighter. No more crybaby blondie. No, not now. This was the Princess herself in disguise.   
  
She fell to her knees, hands clenched in front of her. She wouldn't struggle. Just see if he would do it. His stoic face almost blinked in surprise, but he remained expressionless, coming to stand directty in front of her, gun aimed and ready.  
  
He watched as her eyes filled with tears...tears that never spilled over.  
  
"Say Goodbye....Serena."   
  
It was the first time he'd called her by her name.  
  
He pulled the trigger, and the strange calm that had come over Serena evaporated. She cried out, and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
For a brief moment, he was frozen in time....The world had stopped...everything seemed...quiet.  
  
He was breathing hard, his brow was wet.  
  
Gripped the gun so tightly his knuckles turned white.   
  
Why?  
  
The question kept turning around in his head.   
  
Why?   
  
It swam in circles, that question. And no matter how much he pushed it down...tried to drown the thought, it always floated back up to the surface.  
  
He stared straight ahead at the bullet hole in the wall of the store. It was still smoking.  
  
He was Heero Yuy....The perfect soldier...He let nothing stand in the way of his missions....He was utterly obedient....Not quiting till he got the job done...even willing to give his life for it.   
  
"So why...Why can't I KILL THIS GIRL!" He whispered harshly to himself.  
  
"Nothing must get in the way of my mission..."  
  
"That is precisely the answer, Heero," A voice stated.  
  
He didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Because," the voice continued, "she IS your mission."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me how you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
